


Interludes

by Kataury



Series: The Unfamiliar Home [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Character studies, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, interludes, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataury/pseuds/Kataury
Summary: These Interludes are branch off moments of the main work "Descendants of Three". Chapter summaries will have more details regarding their rating. Some will be explicit, others less so. Be sure to check the summaries and enjoy!





	1. Before we Depart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine’s day readers! I decided to give you guys some romantic stuff as a holiday present and as a HUGE thank you to the 100+ kudos! You guys are awesome! Seriously, I never thought I’d hit 100 kudos for this work. At least not without hitting chapter 10. But seriously, thank you so much to the readers that keep coming back and the new readers leaving me kudos every now and then. You guys make it easier to keep writing this work. 
> 
> So here’s your gift! It’s NSFW, and it’s for you readers. Quick disclaimer. This is the first time I’ve ever written something like this. I was embarrassed the entire time I wrote it. Even as I write this note my face is red and I had to make sure I was alone in my shame as I wrote this work. I’m waiting for the heavens to smite me down after I submit this. AUGH! I’m a little bit conflicted about it. It’s sloppy, and all over the place. I’m terrible with… libido… haha. I can read it, but I just don’t know if I can write it. :\ you’re about to find out apparently!
> 
> (btw not beta read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of the final events in chapter 9. NSFW chapter!

Soren tilted his head up to gaze deeply into his love’s ocean blue eyes. “Are you going to continue to shower me with praise, or will I be able to enjoy more than words tonight?”

Ike smiled lovingly at the mage and slid his tongue through Soren’s open mouth, giving the mage a satisfying reply. His breath hitched as his large lover bit his lower lip, long hands trailed along the length of his waist until it reached the knot of his robe. A warm hand slipped beneath the fleece fabric to brush against creamy soft skin.

“I thought we could continue right where we left off. We never found out who won you know,” Ike murmured, his voice a low thrum against Soren’s neck as the warrior slowly trailed kisses down his neck to his collarbone. He abruptly twisted Soren to his belly, smoothly removing the simple robe to expose his pale skin to the cold air.

Soren’s eyes widened in stunned silence as Ike positioned himself between his lover’s legs, hands carding through his long dark hair that pool across the bed in cascading waves. “One thing you always seem to forget, Soren,” Ike whispered lowly, clenching his hands around the roots of his dark green hair. “Is that all of your strategy and tactics…” he said between each kiss up his spine, making sure to give each vertebrae a warm loving caress before moving onto the next. Soren’s eyes fluttered close as he shuddered beneath the ministrations, feeling his skin set aflame as burning lips left a fiery trail on his flesh. “All your clever tricks… are useless against strength and skill.” As Ike came further towards the top of his spine he pulled harder on the mage’s long hair, pulling him up from the mattress and exposing his white neck. Soren’s breath hitched as he felt the cold air send another shiver down his spine, sending all the heat along his back pouring down to his loins, his member hardening in response to Ike’s challenge.

“I…Ike…?” Soren whispered askingly, his eyes cracking open when Ike paused. The assault came suddenly as teeth came down on the deep surface of muscle at his neck. Callused hands quickly rose up to muffle Soren’s sudden cry. His eyes flew open as he was blinded by the sudden sensation, white lights danced before his vision as his body fell limp beneath the fierce attack. The mage wasn’t too sure if skin had been broken, nor did he care. His toes curled at the assault on his erogenous zone, his shaft leaking precum and his hands desperately clenching at the sheets. The sensation of Ike locked onto the base of his neck had the mage overwhelmed with pleasure, heavily panting as his body broke out into a hot sweat.

He felt Ike finally release him, carefully licking at the round mark he had left on his lover’s neck while another strong arm brought him back into his lap where the mage felt his hardened cock rub against his back. “That’s why I can defeat you,” he said with a victorious nip at the red mark. The long fingers covering the mage’s mouth slipped into his wet orifice, silently demanding he wet them with his tongue. He willingly complied, sucking on all three long digits to thoroughly cover them with his saliva as the other hand trailed up to pinch his nipple. He mewled submissively to the muscular warrior, hands gripping Ike’s thighs as he slowly ground his hips.

The blue haired hero’s breath hitched as he felt his arousal overwhelm him. He slid the fingers from Soren’s mouth and carefully lifted the petite mage, easily raising him with a single arm as his wet fingers lovingly danced about his rim.

“I haven’t touched you in a while. Do you think you’ll still be loose enough to take me?” He murmured, carefully sliding a single finger past his entrance into the warm folds beyond. The mage moaned, feeling the long finger reach deep inside of him. It wasn’t enough.

“Ike… please…” he begged, trying to thrust down on the finger needily. Another finger was added to the fold, going maddeningly slow as he pushed in and pulled out.

“What happened to my proud strategist?” Ike softly mocked. “No barbs or sarcasm? Have I already broken the proud mage?” Soren hissed between his teeth, feeling a third finger added to the others to stretch him wide. His lover nibbled at his ear, sending Soren careening as he felt the heat inside of him build.

“Enough taunting,” the mage gasped, his red eyes gleaming in the darkness. “If you continue to hesitate I won’t be as submissive.” He threatened. Ike let out a breathy laugh, gently blowing on his lover’s lobe.

“Despite your brilliance Soren you’re already broken beneath my hands,” Ike whispered. A crook of his fingers had the mage mewling pathetically, clawing at the thick arm wrapped around him and biting hard onto Ike’s bicep. “Admit that you lost. I want to hear you beg,” he added, suddenly coming to a sudden stop.

Soren released a frustrated growl, trying to push down on the large digits filling him up. It wasn’t deep enough though, and it was driving him mad. “Ike…” He hissed.

“Tell me what, Soren,” Ike said with surprising patience, his entire body still and unmoving like an iron vise, confining his lover on the precipice of ecstasy.  The mage began to struggle in frustration, but it was futile. “What is it you want?”

“I… I want you,” Soren admitted helplessly.

“Want me to what?” He whispered, breathing in Soren’s smell mixed with his sweat.

“I need you… inside me. Now,” his lover insisted. When Ike didn’t move Soren let out a frustrated groan. “Dammit Ike, please!” He begged. “You beat me! I lost and you won! Give it to me! I need your cock!”

It was enough for him. His proud lover’s submission and defeat were all he needed. Ike gave a final nip to his ear and removed his fingers, leaving his pale lover keening and empty. Soren felt a large warmth at his entrance, bigger than the fingers that had originally been digging inside of him. The blue-haired hero went slowly, inching in his cock with every small thrust, reveling in the control he had over Soren’t lithe form.  

“Please, more…” Soren gasped, feeling himself being filled. “I…Ike…”

The warrior grunted, finally pushing all the way into his depths. Soren arched his back, thrusting back against Ike’s heat as he did his best to hold back his cries. Ike took a moment to examine his lover’s form, seated beautifully upon his shaft. Long dark hair unbound and freely framing his flushed face. Skin pale as the moon yet feeling like the sun beneath his hands. Back bent and eyes half-lidded with lust he tilted his head back in askance to his lover. It was enough for him. The hero pulled out his cock, sliding back until only the head lay nestled inside Soren’s rim. 

“Ah! Ike!” Soren cried softly as Ike plunged back into him. The force was enough to bring the mage on the border between pain and pleasure as he was invaded and filled. He clenched tightly around Ike’s heat, nails digging into his arms as he gasped for air. Ike didn’t wait for his recovery and continued to lift and slam his cock into the mage, masterfully angling himself to brush his prostate with every deep thrust.

“You’re so tight, Soren…” Ike groaned, pounding into his dark hole with profound and long thrusts. He pushed Soren down to his elbows and knees, repositioning himself over his submissive and fiery tactician and burying himself deeply inside. Soren muffled his cries of pleasure by burying his face into the pillows, feeling his heat build and rise as Ike picked up the speed of his thrusts.  

Ike dug his strong fingers into Soren’s hips, knowing full well he would be leaving angry purple bruises on his waist to match the bite marks along his neck, just as they both liked. Heat and pressure began to steadily build within Ike’s cock, encouraged by Soren’s tight folds to come inside of him.

“I…Ike… I can’t… I need to… come…” Soren gasped, feeling another glide against his prostate send him closer to the edge.

Ike groaned in agreement. “Come for me, Heart,” he whispered. The warrior grabbed onto the mage’s hand, bringing both of them down to give his shaft a steady loving stroke, from the base of his scrotum all the way to the slit of his head. Soren gave a soft cry and clenched like a vise around Ike’s cock as it penetrated deeply within him, his own member releasing the built up heat inside of him in a pale rope of seed. The pressure was all Ike needed to follow shortly after, feeling sweet relief as he came deeply inside of his lover. The room was permeated the smell of sweat and sex. Ike’s heavy musk coating Soren’s skin and insides like an oil. He waited for his cock to soften a little before slowly pulling out, making sure that Soren’s hole was able to close tightly enough to hold his warm seed inside.

Soren turned over to face Ike, holding his arms out in an inviting embrace. Ike gladly buried his face into his lover’s shoulder, laying his heavy body on top of the petite tactician, with pale naked legs wrapped possessively around his waist.

“I love you, Soren,” Ike whispered softly, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

“I love you better when I win,” Soren replied with a soft smile. Ike cracked open an eye and gave a playful tug at his hair.

“There will be plenty of battles in the future,” he promised. “Besides, I think you like it when you lose. It’s the only time I can ever beat you at your own games.”

His shrewd tactician let out a pouty huff. “I can’t take away _all_ of your honor,” he mocked.

Ike turned his head to face garnet eyes staring at him with bottomless affection. “I don’t think honor matters as much when you’ve already taken all of my heart.”

Soren rolled his eyes. “Romantic sap.” Ike ignored him and pulled him into a final heated kiss.


	2. Unrequitted, Unappreciated, Understood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another branchoff to the main story of Do3, taking place after party in chapter 12. Putting things into context: 
> 
> Characters in this chapter: Bastian and Lucia
> 
> back in chapter.... ten... Oscar convince Lucia to arrange a meeting with Lord Bastian, who were both on bad terms with each other. Lucia reluctantly agreed, reaching out to Bastian who responded with a request to meet with Lady Lucia later that night. Well one thing leads to another and you have this interlude. A slight glimpse into the life of servants to the Crimean Crown, and all they sacrifice in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw. I also want to go back and fix this at some point. I wanted this more.... nuanced. Subtle yet poetic in all the right ways. This just falls a little short of that methinks. But in the meantime I'll at least give y'all version one so you can get the gist of what I'm trying to write here.

            Lucia sat at the bay windows loosely wrapped in a pale robe, gazing wistfully at the few remaining stars as dawn fast approached the Crimean countryside. The room remained dim and dark, the fire reduced to no more than a few hot coals, and the castle silent of any noise save the stirring of her philanderer from the bed a few feet away. Smooth hands wrapped around her waist, with a kind kiss on a naked shoulder. She didn’t break her gaze from the darkness that slowly faded from the city. Soon the lamplighters would arrive to snuff the candles, summoning the sun with a new day and new trials ahead.

“I didn’t expect us to do this again for quite some time,” Bastian murmured, following the spymaster’s gaze, seeing a mist swiftly rise in the distance.

Lucia scoffed. “Don’t flatter yourself. You simply caught me in a mood,” she pulled away from the prime minister to build back the fire, tossing on a few small logs before adjusting the robe to shield a naked breast. “I still don’t forgive you.”

The minister sighed, “Dearest lady of my heart, you slay me with greater coldness than winter’s frost. No gift nor solemn apology has been enough to earn your clemency. What more must this poor smitten soul perform to regain your favor?”

The spymaster gave him a withering look, unimpressed by his characteristic romantic jargon. “Ease us both of the burden of this farce relationship. Help my spies and contacts with their work instead of toying with them and playing games with them. And while you’re at it you can get yourself a wife to assure the crown a supportive noble line.”

“Ta ha ha,” Bastian lightly laughed as he withdrew to settle on the couch. “All problems may be solved in but one blow. A lovely wife my eyes do see anon, yet still she spurns me and leads me astray. So thus, my heart will wander, gone away.”

“An oaf is all you are,” Lucia muttered before sitting in the armchair to his left. “And spurning is all you will get from me. You already know all my answers and reasons Bastian. There’s no point in persisting, or even pretending to persist.” She felt a rising irritation build in her, something that had been boiling for the past few days. The night in Bastian’s bed would usually help allay some of her troubles, but the pain seemed to return all to soon this morning. She closed her eyes, letting out a tired and frustrated sigh.

Bastian’s perceptive eyes quietly took her in. Beautiful thought Lucia was, she had started to crack at the seams. Lines of worry, shoulders always tense, and a frown painted on her face more often than her fair smiles. “These burdens are quite old yet seem anew. What trial accosts you so, fair Lucia?”

The spymaster pulled her hair over a shoulder, fiddling with the strands as she pondered what to say. Bastian was far down the list of individuals she would confide in. Lucia’s first confidant was always Elincia. Sweet Elincia with her caring heart and soft eyes. The closest spirit to her heart, whose happiness and safety she would place above all else. Second was her brother, Geoffrey. A strong foundation of loyalty and diligence, he was her anchor and strength during the darkest times. But never could Lucia confide in them about this. She hadn’t for over fifteen years. Instead she had finally turned to Bastian. Persistent and all too clever, a liberal seducer with more secrets than smiles. It was a weakness to rely on him. To turn to him for comfort and speak thoughts she daren’t say aloud to others.

“Sometimes it just feels like I’m being left behind,” she mumbled miserably, avoiding her companion’s green gaze.

Bastian nodded in understanding, reaching over to a pitcher of wine perched on a side table. “There moments that often make us think so,” he agreed with a nod.

This night of vented frustrations and released passions was one of many. The first time Lucia had fallen into Bastian’s arms was after the royal wedding, then the anniversaries, then the day Elincia conceived, then princess Annie’s birth, and now Leora’s. It was painful to be happy and bitter during her majesty’s happiest moments in life.  To be excited and thrilled at seeing Elincia’s smile, yet never being able to share it with that same level of intimacy as her brother. It was painful to be jealous of the people she loved, but even more painful to be happy for them every single day.  

Lucia sighed. “I’ve been beaten, threatened, and abused by more than a few enemies. But this… sometimes I feel like this is much worse. Seeing them having children, happy and living what seems literal fairy tales. It’s like watching all those potential ‘what-if’s’ play out in real time.”

“Such thoughts can be dangerous,” her companion warned.

“No need to tell me twice,” she muttered, pouring herself a glass and taking a generous gulp. The minister stared worriedly at her, a rare moment of silence from him as he waited for her to continue.

“I feel like a monster for being… jealous. It’s wrong to be jealous of your brother, and it’s wrong to not be happy for the two people I love the most in the world,” Lucia felt the tears start to fall. They seemed to get heavier and heavier lately. “It’s painful to smile and be happy for someone I could never have. Instead of leaving or running away I choose to stay because I love her. But I’ll never tell her a damn thing either. Does that make me weak or a coward?” She sobbed, accepting the offered handkerchief Bastian miraculously produced. “It gets harder to see her some days. Other days there’s no place I’d rather be. And some days… I’m afraid I may come to hate them both.” She finally felt herself break, a small sob escaping her mouth.

Bastian gently pulled Lucia from her chair, guiding her to his arms where she was free to bury her face into his chest. It felt nearly routine now. A gentle sanctuary and shelter from the demands of propriety and the public. Sobs and angry cries, fists clenched into his robes so tight the nails dug into his skin. Lord Bastian accepted it all, even though he too held an aching heart for the woman in his arms. _A laughing lot are we,_ he thought to himself.

Neither would ever allow themselves to act too boldly upon their feelings. Unlike the rest of the world, Lady Lucia was a key player of the Crimean Court, a pillar of the crown. Such meager things as human feelings were rightfully sacrificed for the sake of duty towards the kingdom. It was all sacrificed for Elincia, for her people, for their people. In her wake Bastian continued to woo, wait, and wonder. Used selfishly by a burdened woman, but too smitten and in love to ever reject being her solace. They were trapped in the web woven by their own hearts and the duties that came with their lot in life.

“Well do I know the tale of love unrequit’d,” he murmured softly. Sadly. “We souls stand in limbo, at the threshold of paradise. Gazing into utopia, yet never allowed to partake the fulness of its fruits.” They repositioned themselves, with Lucia laying on top of Bastian on the long couch, his hands gently stroking her hair as she rested her cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “But no heart such as thine dare one leave lost. Nor should such beauty gutter, age, and die. With heavy hearts full of much love unmatched, we two are but lost hearts left with another.” A weak attempt at flirting, a small offer to lighten the mood.

Lucia scoffed. “Such a heart causes only pain. If there was a way to cut it out and throw it into the fire I would,” she said bitterly.

“I think not, dear lady,” Bastian said seriously. “For no greater servants to the crown did ever exist, than the ones who love and give their lives. You are the greatest gift that Melior has to offer. You love, you sacrifice, and you endure.”

 They both allowed silence to fall upon them, listening to the crackling fire sing them towards the morning as they both stared into the dancing flames.

“Thank you, Bastian,” she whispered softly, eyes dried and new peace resting upon her.

“For the lady of my heart, it is always a pleasure,” Bastian replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading Robin Hobb's Farseer Trilogy a long time ago. Something that she portrayed so profoundly was the sacrifices made by royalty and their close servants. Her royal characters recognized the value of sacrificing their individual whims for the sake of their kingdoms. A princess chose to marry a foreign prince because it was the best possible choice for her people. She didn't love him, but she loved her people. The prince thought the same, but he came to love her because of her devotion to a kingdom, and knew she would carry the same heart for his. (It's beautiful. I love it)
> 
> I can see some of that in Lucia, in a sense. She isn't royalty, but she is one of the major player of the Crimean Court. She loved Elincia deeply (her ending story says she loved her more than a sister), but also recognized that royalty needs to produce heirs, that Elincia held duties, obligations, and had to meet expectations that she would be selfish to challenge. Lucia decided to put aside her personal feelings for Elincia for the sake of the kingdom, and even for her queen's sake (cause drama is the *last* thing a monarch needs, right?) 
> 
> This is obviously a silly headcanon mine, and the philosophy of diminishing individual desires for the sake of the collective is very eastern thinking. But in my mind I can see appreciate that philosophy as well, the sacrifices individuals make for the whole is a profound aspect of leadership and power that really makes good people. Even when you really really really hate it and don't want to be good, you want to be happy. Instead of being happy we choose to do what's good. 
> 
> Also, trying to insert some iambic pantameter for Bastian's character is hard. :P A shakespearan writer I am not. 
> 
> Anyways, this is a smaller drabble, but a bit for y'all nonetheless. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> That was seriously hard you guys. >_< I look back on it and it's only 1700 words! Ack! What a short work after trying to wrack my brain of the appropriate scenario. :P What a pain. But at least I did it, a little late, but I got it on here. I'm still suffering the mild embarrassment of just trying to imagine this scene and how it would play out. I can't decide if my eyes are burning from shame or not. Like I said though. This is my first time writing something like this. So if it may seem off in some places... oh well. 
> 
> If anyone is wondering this... is not my work post for the week. I'm still working on Chapter ten, and the dream is to get that done by Sunday. I just... might be late... cause I'm suffering a bit of writer's block on how to get my next plot point going... :\ I have ~5k words already written, but I'm looking at whipping out another 3-5K for how much is in this one... so you can all look forward to a big chapter like that soon. ish. 
> 
> But hey, if I don't get anything up at least you have this work to keep you all satisfied until I do get it done. Heh heh. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how I did on my first... porn... piece... Ugh... I'm going to hell now. :(


End file.
